Osomatsu's Nightmare
by SonicFan3
Summary: Osomatsu wakes up after a nightmare they've all had at some point. (Inspired by an AO3 fic. T for the very, very brief mentions of blood/death.)


**A/N:** I haven't really written anything in like 2 years and this is my first time writing Osomatsu-san fic. I apologize if it's OOC/terrible.

Inspired by a fic on AO3. Latter portion of link: /works/5696611

* * *

Osomatsu wakes up, bolting upright with a loud gasp.

Trying to calm his rapidly beating heart, he quickly looks to each side of him. All five of his brothers are fast asleep on their shared futon; Choromatsu and Jyuushimatsu to his left, and Todomatsu, Karamatsu, and Ichimatsu to his right.

They're not dead. They're alive. They're ok. It was just a nightmare. They're safely in their house, tucked under the blankets on their futon. They _haven't_ been in some horrific accident, his brothers a bloody mess, Osomatsu the only one still breathing-

"Osomatsu-niisan, what's going on?"

Osomatsu blinks. Without realizing it, he'd grabbed hold of Choromatsu and started shaking him, subconsciously needing to confirm that, yes, his brother really _was_ simply asleep and not dead. He's awake now, staring at him with a look that's a mix of confusion and there-had-better-be-a-good-reason-for-this.

Osomatsu gives a nervous laugh, mind racing as he tries to think of some lie for why he'd woken him up. "Ah, I… um…"

"Are you _crying_?"

Startled, Osomatsu lifts a hand to his face. Sure enough, tears have welled up in his eyes and are starting to drip down his cheeks.

Choromatsu is sitting up now, all irritation gone from his face and replaced with concern. "Did you have a nightmare or something?"

Defeated, Osomatsu slowly nods.

Choromatsu scoots closer and wraps him up in a hug. Osomatsu buries his face into his brother's shoulder, trying to force the tears back down.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He really doesn't, but he finds himself talking anyways. "It's… it's nothing. Just… that one dream, ya know? You guys… you guys were dead and I… I…"

Osomatsu's unable to finish the sentence, but Choromatsu knows how it ends and hugs him tighter. They'd all had that dream before; the dream where their five brothers died, and they were the only one left. Hesitantly, Choromatsu starts rocking him, and, against his own wishes, Osomatsu starts sobbing.

"What's going on?"

He doesn't need to look up to recognize the voice; it's Todomatsu. Apparently, either his sobbing or Choromatsu's voice is loud enough to start waking everyone up, because he can hear his other brothers start to stir from their sleep as well.

"Osomatsu-niisan had a nightmare," Choromatsu says before Osomatsu can respond. " _The_ nightmare. The one where we… die."

There's a soft "oh" from Todomatsu, and he feels his youngest brother reach out and slowly start stroking his hair.

Admittedly, it's not very often that they show this kind of concern for each other. They'd always been close as kids, but they _had_ drifted apart a bit as they got older. As he had told Chibita once, his brothers were like "five enemies" to him. Still, they _were_ his brothers, and he honestly did love them, even if he didn't always show it. If anything happened to them… If any of them actually died…

A fresh round of sobs escapes him, and he feels a second set of arms wrap tightly around him. It's Jyuushimatsu; he's ended up on the receiving end of a Jyuushimatsu octopus hold enough times to recognize it's him. There's the sound of someone shuffling closer, and then someone joins Todomatsu in stroking his hair, as if he were a kitten. That's definitely Ichimatsu.

"Want me to sing a lullaby?" He hears Karamatsu ask softly.

Normally, Osomatsu would have said "no". But he finds himself remembering the image of Karamatsu's bloody, broken body in his dream and he rapidly nods his head "yes".

Quietly, Karamatsu begins to sing, and Osomatsu finds it's actually soothing. Normally, anything that comes from Karamatsu's mouth is just painful, but right now his brother's voice is actually very pleasant, and Osomatsu can feel himself slowly calming down.

They remain like that for a while. Karamatsu sings, Choromatsu and Jyuushimatsu hold onto Osomatsu tightly, and every so often Todomatsu and Ichimatsu reach over and stroke Osomatsu's hair. Finally, just as Karamatsu's song ends, his sobs subside and his breathing returns to normal. Choromatsu and Jyuushimatsu both let go of him, and Choromatsu gently lays Osomatsu back down onto the futon. He feels Todomatsu and Ichimatsu both run their hands through his hair one last time, and then he hears the sound of everyone settling back into their spots on the futon.

"Goodnight," Choromatsu says, and they all chorus it back.

Osomatsu slowly closes his eyes, and slowly drifts back off to sleep.

He doesn't have another nightmare that night. Instead, his sleep is peaceful, and when he wakes up and sees his brothers sitting about the room, arguing with each other and very much alive, his face breaks into a grin that could easily rival Jyuushimatsu's.


End file.
